millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto vozmyot million?/Mïllïon kimge buyıradı?
Kto vozmyot million? (Russian: Кто возьмёт миллион?) is the original Kazakh version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, which originally broadcast in Russian from May 19, 2001 to September 2006. The show was hosted by Yevgeny Zhumanov (2001-2004) and Serik Akishev (since 2005). The show premiered in 2001 on the KTK TV channel and aired until May 2004. From September 2004 to September 2005 the show on the Khabar TV channel aired. From September 2005 to September 2006, this show was on the El Arna (Khabar-2) TV channel (in parallel with the Kazakh version) aired and was closed until 2017. This version was aired every Saturday with a repeat on Sunday. Mïllïon kimge buyıradı? (Kazakh: Миллион кiмге бұйырады?) was the Kazakh version of the show broadcast in the Kazakh language. It aired from September 2005 to September 2006, and was hosted by Eskendir Sergebayev. This version was aired every Friday with a repeat on Saturday. Seasons Kto vozmyot million? (in Russian) * Season 1 (KTK, May 19, 2001 - 2002) * Season 2 (KTK, 2002 - 2003) * Season 3 (KTK, 2003 - May 2004) * Season 4 (Khabar, September 2004 - September 2005) * Season 5 (El Arna, September 2005 - September 30, 2006) * Season 6 (Khabar, September 16, 2017 - 2018) Mïllïon kimge buyıradı? (in Kazakh) * Season 1 (El Arna, September 2004 - August 2005) * Season 2 (El Arna, September 2005 - September 2006) * Season 3 (Khabar, spring 2018) Return In the summer of 2017, it was announced that the show would return to the air on Khabar channel, and also SMS-registration of contestants began. Money Tree Selection of contestants Starting from 2017, selection in the show is carried out with the help of SMS for all residents of Kazakhstan. Selection is carried out in several stages. First FFF Everyone should send an SMS with a certain combination to a short number. In response in the form of a reply SMS message, the subscriber receives confirmation that the application was accepted and receives a link to the multimedia content portal of the "KVM" show. On the portal, the subscriber will be able to download one unit of content. Next, the subscriber from another short SMS number will be sent a question with options for answers to check his erudition. The options will be numbered 1, 2, 3, 4. In order to answer the question, the subscriber needs to send the selected option to the same short number. After sending your answer, the subscriber will receive an appropriate notification in the reply SMS from the number about the correctness or incorrectness of the answer. In both cases, the applicant will receive a link to access the thematic portal of multimedia content of the show "KVM?". If you gave the correct answer, it means that you successfully passed the first FFF and became a potential contender for appear in the show "KVM?", hitting the computer base of potential contestants. Reply messages After sending the application "..." to the number ... you will receive a message with the following text: :Thank you, your application is accepted. Expect the issue from the number .... Link to the portal: http://n.s5.kz/2y7BQ. Then you will receive a message with a question from the number .... Second FFF Two weeks before the filming in the database of potential players, who gave the correct answer to the question via SMS, random numbers are selected. The special computer program selects 300 mobile phone numbers, according to which the producers of TV shows will call up potential contestants of the 2nd FFF and offer to answer 5 qualifying questions. Further, according to the results of the qualification selection, participants of the TV show will be selected. In each of the 6 shows of the filming will be 12 contestants (10 main + 2 spare players) who gave the most number of correct answers. Spare contestant The substitute player must appear in the studio on the day of the show that was set for him. In case of absence of any of the main 10, "Reserve player" takes a place in the studio. In the case of the appearance of all players of the main 10, the substitute will automatically become the player of the main 10 of the next filming, the date and time will be notified to him additionally, a few days before the filming. In the event that a spare player fails to appear on the appointed day of the show, he will be removed and for further participation he will need to go through the registration and selection procedure (1 and 2 FFF). Winners Top Prize winners * Saule Akhmetova (April 11, 2002) - 5,000,000 tenge * Irina Stalnaya (July 24, 2003) - 5,000,000 tenge 2,500,000 tenge winners * Marat Iskendirov (September 21, 2002) 1,200,000 tenge winners * Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin (December 30, 2017) 600,000 tenge winners * Alexander Lyakhov (June 15, 2002) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (September 23, 2017) * Yerlan Igisinov and Maya Bekbayeva (January 6, 2018) * Yerlan Nurgaziyev (February 3, 2018) 300,000 tenge winners * Timur Shaytkaliyev (January 17, 2002, February 17, 2018) * Alexandra Khegay (March 7, 2002) * Dauren Kusherbayev (August 24, 2002) * Jumagali Idoyatov (September 26, 2002) * Andrey Melikhov (November 21, 2002) * Nagima Yeskaliyeva (January 2, 2003) * Jiger Tunlikbayev (summer 2006) * Serik Sarsenov (October 28, 2017) * Viktor Kim (November 25, 2017) * Nurgisa Asylbekov (December 9, 2017) * Nurlan Abdullin and Dilnaz Akhmadieva (December 30, 2017) * Kymbat Khangeldina and Marat Mukhamedsali (January 6, 2018) 150,000 tenge winners * Alibek Begdesenov (2005) * Vladimir Maltsev (September 16, 2017) * Salamat Karasartov (October 7, 2017) * Askar Omargaliyev (October 28, 2017) * Aydynbek Berikbosyn (November 11, 2017) * Ardak Mukashov (December 23, 2017) * Aydar Tukibayev (January 20, 2018) * Eltay Zulkharnayev (January 20, 2018) * Salima Bayganova (February 10, 2018) * Duman Bajikey (March 3, 2018) 90,000 tenge winners * Merey Yermukhanov (October 21, 2017) * Maxim Jalmukhambetov (November 25, 2017) * Elmira Shestakova (January 20, 2018) 80,000 tenge winners * Timur Kibirov (April 13, 2002) * Andrey Shakhmatov (June 15, 2002) * Zhibek Zholdasova (2004) * Yerlan Aukenov (spring 2005) * Gennady Pak (2005) * Arshat Orazov (January 5, 2006) 60,000 tenge winners * Asel Salykova (September 30, 2017) * Elnara Imankulova (November 25, 2017) 40,000 tenge winners * Vladimir Ovcharov (August 9, 2001) * Kalel Omirserikov (January 5, 2002) * Rufina Khafizova (August 8, 2002) * Yury Kuvshinnikov (September 2002) * Pavel Shaposhnikov (September 2002) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (2004) * Laki Kisoglu and Pavel Federidi (January 2, 2005) * Yury Kuvshinnikov (April 2005) * Baurjan Yenkenov (September 30, 2017) * Nikolay Drogalev (March 10, 2018) 20,000 tenge winners * Vitaly Skorik (August 8, 2002) * Laura Nurgaliyeva (2005) * Vladimir Maltsev (2006) * Aynura Kabulova (October 7, 2017) * Alibek Tajibayev (October 15, 2017) * Gulmira Umiraliyeva (October 15, 2017) * Tursunay Seydullayeva (October 21, 2017) * Bakyt Orynbek (November 4, 2017) * Bulat Amenov (November 4, 2017) * Serik Utkulbayev (November 4, 2017) * Saule Yerjanova (November 11, 2017) * Khayirjan Chukanov (November 11, 2017) * Gaukhar Shopayeva (November 18, 2017) * Dana Jarlygapova (November 18, 2017) * Bulatbek Mamrayev (December 2, 2017) * Ramazan Amirgaliyev (December 2, 2017) * Meyrbek Abdullin (December 2, 2017) * Bektemir Tulegenov (December 9, 2017) * Chingiz Jolymbekov (December 9, 2017) * Bauyrjan Nurgaliyev (December 23, 2017) * Marat Aukenov (December 23, 2017) * Mukhamed Buganov (December 23, 2017) * Sanzhar Madiev and Nurtas Adambay (December 30, 2017) * Laura Jakupova and Ivan Tulinov (January 6, 2018) * Chingiz Sadykov (January 13, 2018) * Aydyn Khalimbetov (January 13, 2018) * Alexander Kaplan (January 13, 2018) * Saken Bukpiyev (January 27, 2018) * Arman Orynbayev (January 27, 2018) * Aynisa Akindykova (January 27, 2018) * Ardak Sarbasova (February 3, 2018) * Galymjan Kusain (February 10, 2018) * Askar Abaydullin (February 10, 2018) * Madi Imanbayev (February 10, 2018) * Madina Alshimbayeva (February 17, 2018) * Azat Myrzagaliyev (February 17, 2018) * Yerlan Kasimkulov (February 24, 2018) * Azamat Turegulov (February 24, 2018) * Konstantin Diveyev (February 24, 2018) * Serik Kugamov (February 24, 2018) * Rustem Abylkhan (March 3, 2018) * Timur Ramankulov (March 3, 2018) * Asemgul Aytkulova (March 10, 2018) * Nursultan Lesbekov (March 10, 2018) * Dilmurat Yuldashev (March 10, 2018) 5,000 tenge winners * Aset Temirgaleyev (June, 2001 * Akylbek Junusov (August 9, 2001) * Yury Kuvshinnikov (August 11, 2001) * Pavel Shaposhnikov (2001) * Dias Dlekesh (September-October 2001) * Yevgeny Sizov (July 11, 2002) * Anatoly Knyazhevsky (July 11, 2002) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (2002) * Erlik Jusupov (2002) * Yakov Fedorov (2002) * Alibek Dnishchev (January 2, 2003) * Tatyana Lisitskaya (January 3, 2004) * Moyshe (January 3, 2004) * Viktor Ashanin (January 3, 2004) * Maksat Tusupov (2004) * Arman Jumagaliyev (September 2, 2004) * Denis Loktev (September 2, 2004) * Yevgeny Zhumanov (January 2, 2005) * Venera Nigmatullina and Isa Bikaev (January 2, 2005) * Murat (February 10, 2005) * Alibek Begdesenov (spring 2005) * Igor Shin (April 2005) * Vladimir Melih (2005) * Antonina Mumatkazina (2005) * Yevgeny Balashov (2005) * Beybut (2005) * Talgat Jakubekov (2005) * Medet Ospanov (2005) * Yerbol Aytkulov (2006) * Nikolay Keller (May 2006) * Yury Kuvshinnikov (May 2006) 0 tenge winners (incomplete list) * Vitaly Bashayev (January 5, 2002) (5th question wrong) * Tulegen Amanov (June 8, 2002) (4th question wrong) * Yermek Taychibekov (June 8, 2002) (3rd question wrong) * Alibek Begdesenov (autumn 2003) (4th question wrong) * Serik Akishev (January 3, 2004) (1st question wrong) * Sergey Andreyev (April 21, 2005) (5th question wrong) * Laura Nurgaliyeva (September 23, 2017) (5th question wrong) * Yerjan Suleymanov (December 2, 2017) (4th question wrong) * Dinmukhammed Aytjanov (January 27, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Yerbol Tungatarov (February 17, 2018) (5th question wrong) ? tenge winners * Georgy Savinov (January 2002) * Aydyn Kairzhan (July 13, 2002) * Dmitry Kulagin (September 9, 2004) * Pavel Sankov (April 2005) * Yerlan Aliaskarov (2005) * Abdymajit Buralkiyev (May 2006) Trivia * The show filmed in "Kazakhfilm" film studio (Al-Farabi ave., 176, Almaty). * On June 8, 2002, biggest audience failed. On 9th question of Andrey Shakhmatov's run (he is the uncle of Yury Kuvshinnikov), 71% voted for wrong choice, but 23% were right. Later it was found out that the computer counted the wrong answer, and 71% of the audience were right. This is one case only in the history of the show, when the computer was wrong. The contestant and his audience member looked at the sources and found out the truth. But two days later the editors phoned and reported an error and said that the player will continue his game with the 10th question in the first game of the new cycle. They also said that the host will not say anything about the error on the air. The contestant continued the game further, and his episode in two weeks aired. * Serik Akishev is contestant only in Kazakh version, who answered the 1st question wrong. * Alibek Begdesenov is contestant, who three times appeared. He appeared in the show from different hosts (Yevgeny Zhumanov, Serik Akishev and Eskendir Sergebayev) and in two versions (in Russian and Kazakh languages). * Vladimir Maltsev is contestant, who in 2006 and 2017 episodes appeared. * Yerlan Aliaskarov and Yury Kuvshinnikov are one of few contestants, who four times in show appeared. * In Yury Kuvshinnikov's 4th run audience failed. On 6th question, 57% voted for wrong answer, but 17% were right. * On December 23, 2017, 100% of audience failed. Contestant Marat Aukenov on 8th question the Ask the Audience lifeline used where audience voted equally: A'' - 0%, ''B - 50%, C'' - 0%, ''D - 50%. Right answer was A. Gallery KVM logo.jpg|First logo (2001-2006) KVM Money Tree (Russian).jpg |Old Money Tree (2001-2006) KVM2.jpg|Second logo (2017) KZ-KVM-10.jpg|Second studio (2017) Sources * Official website Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Kto vozmyot million?